Friend Requested?
by Amongthegreats
Summary: College!AU: Soul goes through the awkward "to friend or not to friend" phase of a relationship with a girl from his lecture hall that he barely ever talks to, but damn, is she something. Rated M for language.


**A/N: After forever on writing hiatus, I've found a small break to write something I thought of the other night which is how these dorks would act in the all too common "Should I friend or not friend this person on Facebook/other social media because they seem really neat but we hardly ever talk/they may not even know who I am/I find them attractive, can they feel that, what if they get the wrong idea/etc." lingo. **

**Hope you guys enjoy. (And also I own literally no copy right of anything copy righted in this work. I have no money to give you.)**

He couldn't believe how uncool he was being about this.

From across the dorm hall he could hear his roommate shout profanities, as he was hellbent on destroying Kilik in whatever new game Kilik had spent his book money on, but the noise did nothing to distract Soul from the ruckus in his own head. He had known the girl for what - three years now? They'd been in the same lecture hall since their sophomore year, and now nearing graduation they had even more classes and lectures together. It made sense since they saw each other every day and knew each other's name - at least he knew her name by heart, shit, did she know his - that they be friends on social media of at least some sort. Right? Plus it would make communicating when he needed lecture notes easier on those when he slept in too late (and with finals coming up, those late night study sessions cramming Cheetos and red bull into his mouth was having him wind up waking up later far more often than earlier in the semester).

That wasn't the only reason he wanted to friend request her though. He'd be a damn fool not to at least admit it to himself, but Soul erred on the side of caution when mentioning it to Black*Star. He had no doubt in his ability to set up something between them seeing as how he and the girl were practically brother and sister; in fact it even said they were brother and sister on her relatives page in slightly bold and obnoxious print. Soul wasn't going to bite the bait so quick however, seeing as how Black*Star had the loudest ass mouth he had seen on a person. The last thing he needed was for his sort of best friend ruin his ridiculous crush on this girl and cause an awkward roommate vibe between the two boys. Right now, with how things were going between them, Soul was quite fine being roommates with Black*Star even if he did bring his girlfriend Tsubaki back to the dorms too many times a week. Soul could only handle sleeping on the floor of Kilik and the twins' room so many times a month, let alone a single week. Tsubaki was kind and apologetic, though, so he didn't blame her; Soul just stole more of Black*Star's red bulls to make up for his messed up back the morning after. At least she kept Black*Star from whatever shit Ox and the boys wanted to get him into, and for that he was thankful because none of them could afford bail on their college life budgets.

She was also close friends with the girl, and they had a pretty extensive list of mutual friends - even if Soul only talked to a couple of these people once or twice in his entire college life. If they were on his friends list, then why wasn't she? He knew why, because they weren't the same and he didn't care too greatly for them but he cared all too greatly for her. Ugh, this was so middle school. Now that Soul thought of it, though, he hadn't really had an actual girl friend since middle school ... Well, fuck.

He heard Black*Star announce his victory to the whole dorm hall, much to everyone's chagrin, and he decided it was either now or never if he was going to go through with it ... Any second now ... Just three, two, one-

Soul bolted to click send and before he could think of retracting the request, Black*Star burst into the room and Soul in response exited out of the browser faster than he thought possible.

"Wow man, what's up with you? You're all red and shit," Black*Star said as he took in the scene of their dorm room once he finished chanting his victory to his audience of Soul.

"Have you been watching Porn Hub?"

Soul chucked his history textbook (the most used and inexpensive one) at Black*Star.

"Like hell I was," He muttered, his face growing redder from annoyance, "Let's just get some shut eye before we have to go to class in the morning."

"Well, at least I know you weren't jacking off, or you wouldn't be so pissy right now."

"Fuck you."

"No thank you."

Soul glowered at Black*Star as he slouched his way over to his bed and turned out his bedside table lamp.

"'Night, Star."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember to say your prayers, because tomorrow night I'm kicking your ass at beer pong. Prepare to bow down to your god."

Soul rolled his eyes. He had completely forgotten about the end of semester extravaganza Black*Star was pulling the following night even though they hadn't made it through finals yet.

"You have to get through class tomorrow morning first, though."

Black*Star groaned, "Shit, why did we sign up for morning classes, again?"

"Because you wanted free time to party in the afternoon even though all the smart people take afternoon classes anyways."

"Smart people are lame to party with anyways."

"Literally all of our friends are in those afternoon classes."

"Fuck, I'm switching out next semester man."

Soul just groaned into the side of his pillow in agreement, before watching Black*Star turn off his bedside lamp and falling asleep himself.

The next day was fucking brutal. Soul nearly fell asleep during Stein's lecture, but thankfully a crumple of paper thrown at the back of his head irritated him enough to wake him up. He didn't know who threw it, and personally he wasn't ecstatic to find out, but when he uncrumpled the paper a simple message was written in heavy ink against lightly sprawled notes from last semester; it was a simple _hey_.

He stuffed the note in his pocket of his jacket and carried on the rest of the lecture hall half listening to what Stein was saying while trying not to drool onto his own notes.

As Black*Star setup for the party at Kid's place (his father was a CEO of a company that sponsored the school's basketball team so it was no surprise they had a huge mansion right across campus, lucky bastard) Soul couldn't help but start to feel a little anxious. What if she showed up? What if she didn't? It wasn't like he really ever got the nerve to talk to her before when they were in class together, so what would change now? He didn't know why he was getting anxious, maybe it was just the chance of seeing her that was causing it, but Black*Star was catching on. He wasn't entirely sure what was up with Soul, but that didn't stop him from taking a crack or two at Soul.

After about a good half hour of this berating, Soul chimed in so casually as Kid entered the living room, "Black*Star, you should really focus on your job. If Kid were to see how unsymmetrical the snack table looked-"

"It looks like what," Kid said, shooting his head up from his task of preparing the beer keg.

"Damn it, Soul. You knew he'd hear you, ya' mother-"

"What the hell is up with this fucking setup, Black*Star?"

"Soul..."

"Black*Star, you can't place the cheese next to the fucking Lays like that!"

Soul sneered out a grin to Black*Star as he left the room, leaving Black*Star to his own demise with Kid. He stepped out of the living room's back large French doors (what was it with rich people and big ass doors - even his parents up in freezing cold northern New York had the damn drafty things), and he made his way over to the mini bar by the pool. It was done up pretty well, but he knew most of these stressed out and horny ass college kids were going to be stressed out and horny ass boys from his dorm; they were most likely going to use the keg instead of mixing drinks.

Oh well, that just left more alcohol for him then ...

He could hear people start to pour into the house from the front, but paid little attention to the crowd starting to conjugate around the opposite side of the poor where the hot tub was. As far as he was aware, a couple of people had started stripping their clothes to sit in the hot tub, and one group of underclassmen had already dunked one of their fellow underclassmen in. He ignored their class - the NOT, was it ... some shit like that - and he did his darnedest to ignore the rest of the party as he mixed his vodka and scotch and prepared to take a swig of it.

That was until he heard an audible huff and the bar shook a little as someone pulled the bar chair out from under the counter and quickly took a seat. He looked up to meet green eyes, but not just any green eyes, because no, holy shit - no, these were large emerald eyes and they were her eyes.

Soul was glad he hadn't taken a swig of anything yet or he would've either choked on it or sent it flying, most likely on her. Both weren't really cool options.

"Is that scotch," Maka asked, slightly out of breath, her voice a little airy.

Soul nodded, "Uh yeah, yeah it is."

"I'll take whatever you're having then, if you don't mind. I never really learned how to mix drinks or anything like, " she prodded a little sheepishly with Kid's stirs and whatnot's from her seat across the bar counter, "That."

Soul nodded again but he tried to be a little more gruffer about it than just acting, well, dumb.

"Uh sure, you want anything else in it or ..." He trailed off, looking up at her under his white bangs for confirmation.

She shrugged, "Anything goes tonight I guess. I don't mind as long as you don't pull something."

She eyed him for extra emphasis - nothing besides alcohol better end up in that shit.

"Relax, pigtails," Her face reddened slightly and he had to hold in his laughter at the sight of it because it was so ridiculously nerdy but also cute, and he didn't understand it to be honest, "I wouldn't pull any creepy shit like that. It's fucked up."

Maka relaxed a little as she pulled out her book and nodded, but she still shifted her eyes every now and then when she turned a page to make sure he wasn't up to trouble.

"You know. I think you're the first person I've ever seen bring a book to one of Black*Star's parties," Soul said as he passed her the drink.

She thanked and took a swig, blinking as the sting set in, "Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"No, not exactly. I'm just saying, it's a little ... different is all. Nothing weird and crazy, the parties are that all by themselves, but it's a change from what I've seen is all."

"Oh, guess I never really noticed."

"Of course not, you got your big nose in a book."

She glared up at him a little, but he just smirked in return which was infuriating, because how was she supposed to scare the shit out of him when he was giving her butterflies like a middle school crush?

"I meant I don't usually go to his parties. Liz kidnapped me from work to come here. Something about last party of our undergrad careers, make the most count, blah blah blah."

"Well, it is tradition to throw a huge party for events like finals for Black*Star and Kid."

"Yeah, but we haven't even had our finals yet, shouldn't we be studying?"

"Is that what you're doing now," Soul snorted.

"No," She said in half defense and half annoyance, "This is leisure reading - Jane Austen. Surprising that after all these years and all the books I've read that I still haven't read all of hers. She's one of my favorite authors."

"G-d, you're such a nerd," Soul smirked.

"Thanks."

"I guess it's because this is kind of the last stretch."

"Wait. what?"

Soul's smirk grew a little, "About the timing of the party."

"Oh," Maka said, hanging on the syllable.

"I mean, we're graduating, some of us never coming back to this shit hole to be honest, and after finals what are we even going to have time for? People have things to wrap up at work, here," He glanced up for a second catching her eyes, and then quickly lowering his back to his drink, "with other people. There's a lot that goes into graduating. I mean it's going to be like high school graduation two point 0. Not to mention if you are going on to grad school, then I don't even want to think of that whole new pile of shit you got to do. Best just wreck the calm before the storm even hits instead of just trying to find some in the eye of it all."

He glanced back up to Maka and found her watching him, but not in a bad testy insect way, but rather in an impressed and touched way.

"Wow, Soul. Never took you to be the philosophizing type. Not with the way you fall asleep in Stein's lecture hall."

Soul scratched the back of his neck, "You noticed then, huh?"

"Soul, please. Everyone notices. I tried waking you up one time, but I think I might have just pissed you off is all."

"How's that," He asked, racking his mind for recollection of her ever attempting such a thing.

"Well, it was today actually. This morning. You just looked confused, not really attentive, like who the hell just threw this shit at me," She admitted.

"That was you?! No, I wasn't angry, I was just trying to focus on not drooling on my paper," He assured her.

Of course he would be the dumbass to have the girl he's into try to do him a favor and not even wake his ass up enough to turn his head a little and thank her.

"Oh, ok! That's good, I guess. I was worried I was being a little too friendly-"

"Why would you worry about that?"

She grew even redder than before this time around and Soul couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Last night I accepted your friend request on Facebook even though we don't really talk, and I thought when you didn't respond to the note I threw, this is stupid," She said flushing, "I thought maybe I was getting a little chummy with you and - hey, Soul?"

"Yeah," He responded.

"You okay there?"

"Never been better."

He was trying to hide the fact that he was grinning like an idiot, but inside Maka honestly was making the same damn face.


End file.
